


Ancre-moi

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: - 1001 mots, Feral Behavior, Feral Derek Hale, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Translation / Traduction, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction. Derek hyperventile presque, ce qui n’aide pas Stiles à rester calme. Il est pratiquement certain de mourir dans les quinze prochaines minutes. Les chasseurs ont exposé Derek à une souche d'aconite tue-loup censée le rendre bestial. Le fait d’arriver juste à temps pour se retrouver enfermé avec lui dans la chambre forte n’est vraiment que la preuve du prodigieux sens de l’à propos de Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancre-moi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anchor me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/101237) by MellytheHun. 



> [Fic Tumblr](http://loserchildhotpants.tumblr.com/post/109856651520/can-i-make-one-up-anchor-me-with-derek-and) écrite par [loserchildhotpants / Melly the Hun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun).
> 
> Traduit en mars 2015. Non bêta. Ma traduction allait plutôt bien jusqu’à ce qu’on en arrive à la scène pelotage. Je crains qu’ensuite ça n’ait tourné au massacre…  
> Je ne suis pas au fait de la terminologie française, ayant vu la série en VOSTA et ne lisant que des fics en anglais. J’ai fait une rapide recherche mais des erreurs restent possibles.

Derek hyperventile presque, ce qui n’aide pas Stiles à rester calme. Il est pratiquement certain de mourir dans les quinze prochaines minutes. Les chasseurs ont exposé Derek à une souche d'aconite tue-loup censée le rendre bestial. Le fait d’arriver juste à temps pour se retrouver enfermé avec lui dans la chambre forte n’est vraiment que la preuve du prodigieux sens de l’à propos de Stiles. 

« Ok, ok champion, alors… tu te souviens de cette discussion qu’on a eu l’autre jour comme quoi Stiles est un ami, pas un aliment ? Ça te rappelle vaguement quelque chose ? Genre, sur une échelle allant d’un démonte-pneu à une crème brûlée, à quel point je te semble comestible actuellement ?

— Stiles », grogne Derek, la poitrine se soulevant avec peine. 

Stiles déglutit de façon audible. Il glisse au sol avec Derek, les mains s’agitant dans tous les sens. Derek ne croise pas son regard. Ses mains puissantes ratissent ses cheveux sombres jusqu’à lui écorcher le cuir chevelu. Stiles s’alarme lorsqu’il voit le bout de ses doigts entaché de sang.

« Hé, hé », fait-il tout en prenant les mains de Derek dans les siennes pour l’apaiser.

Stiles est probablement né sans aucun instinct de survie. Ce n’est pas le genre de chose que vous perdez en entrant dans l’âge adulte, ce doit plutôt être un truc dont vous êtes ou non pourvu à la naissance, et Stiles était sans doute né sans.

« Qu’est-ce que… qu’est-ce que je peux faire ? Dis-moi comment t’aider, supplie-t-il.  
— Ancre, parvient à répondre Derek en grinçant des crocs.  
— Oh ! Scott m’a parlé de ça ! Ok, alors… ta colère te sert d’ancre, c’est ça ? Dans ce cas, on n’a qu’à…  
— Plus maintenant », réplique Derek avec effort.

Les sourcils de Stiles se froncent mais il acquiesce et dit : « Ok, ok, hum, alors… c’est quoi, maintenant ? »

Stiles n’a même pas mal quand son dos heurte le sol car il est bien plus préoccupé par le loup-garou haletant au-dessus lui. Le souffle de Derek est court et dangereusement sonore sur son cou, comme s’il était hors d’haleine et qu’il ne parvenait pas à réguler sa respiration. Stiles garde ses mains fébriles loin du corps de Derek, incertain de ce qui pourrait déclencher une réponse violente. Il n’est pas vraiment chaud à l’idée d’accepter sa précédente offre de lui déchiqueter la gorge à coup de dents. 

« Derek ? » croasse-t-il.

Les mains de Derek remontent son t-shirt, courent le long de ses flancs comme il tente de recouvrer son souffle contre la jugulaire de Stiles.

« Reste calme, Stiles, marmonne-t-il. Ancre-moi. Ancre-moi. »

Stiles avait imaginé embrasser Derek de bien des façons. Parfois, il le visualisait brusque, Derek le plaquant contre un mur et forçant la langue dans sa bouche. D’autres fois, Stiles le rêvassait doux et tendre, Derek enveloppant de ses mains sa mâchoire et le guidant comme dans une valse. Mais lorsque la bouche de Derek se pose contre la sienne, cela ressemble davantage à une prière.  
C’est comme une supplication.

 _Ancre-moi, ancre-moi._

Stiles lève les mains pour encadrer le visage de Derek, l’embrassant en retour. 

« Je suis là, Derek, lui dit-il entre deux baisers. Tu es l’homme le plus fort que je connaisse. Tu peux surmonter ça et je suis là avec toi. Toi et moi, on peut le faire. On peut le faire. »

Derek lui mord la lèvre inférieure, lui fait ouvrir la bouche à coups de langue, gémit et halète mais conserve fermement les mains déployées autour de ses côtes. Il ne demande ni ne cherche à obtenir plus et Stiles lui en est reconnaissant. Ses lèvres sont enflées et endolories d’avoir embrassé et la peau de son cou est irritée d’avoir frotté contre la barbe de Derek, mais il se sent bien. Il pense pouvoir être ce dont Derek a besoin.

Stiles fait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek en un encouragement. Il lui masse les omoplates et les biceps, le distrait par des baisers, des caresses de la langue et des murmures. Il lui dévoile sa gorge afin de montrer à Derek combien il lui fait confiance et alors même que les crocs de ce dernier sont sortis et que ses yeux sont bleu électrique, Derek garde le contrôle. Il parsème de baisers le cou de Stiles sur toute la longueur, s’attarde tendrement sur le lobe de son oreille et sur la courbe de sa joue piquée de tâches de rousseur.

Le péril s’éloigne un peu plus à chaque instant qui passe. Stiles sait qu’ils surmonteront les effets de l'aconite et que Derek est assez fort pour résister à ses pulsions violentes. Il a confiance en Derek et Derek l’a choisi.

Derek l’a choisi et c’est pourquoi Stiles sait qu’il est assez fort lui aussi.


End file.
